1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a virtual image display device, a head-up display system which includes the virtual image display device, and a vehicle on which the head-up display system is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
A head-up display (HUD) superimposes an image in which assist information for assisting driving is drawn, as a virtual image on a foreground of a driver who rides in a vehicle such as a car, and displays the image. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-301144 discloses a virtual image display device which changes a display distance of a virtual image by changing a parallax amount of a left eye virtual image and a right eye virtual image, having left and right eyes view the virtual images and fusing the virtual images.